


DELTA QUADRANT ROMANCE SERIES

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: The archives of Voyager has led to the sudden interest in the romance stories written while they were lost…Preview the list to see which story you would like to order and read…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This list of stories is entirely fiction. It's like reading the back of a romance novel to see what other stories are available.

Swept Up in Time Romance Series!!!

A Time to Love Again 

While updating his computer files, Tom Paris accidentally backdates himself to the time of ancient Earth history in the era of Charlemagne and into the arms of a rugged warrior. Although there is no way a modern-day career pilot can adjust to life in the barbaric eighth century, a passionate night of Chakotay’s masterful caresses leaves Tom wondering if he even wants to return to the twenty-fourth century.

Heart of the Dark Wolf

Long has Tom heard of Chakotay’s people and their special ability to assume the shape of the wolves which inhabit their countryside. If the legends prove true, the Dorvanians will be all the help the young prince needs to preserve his father’s kingdom—unless Chakotay has designs on his kingdom as well as his heart. One night in the dark arms of his lover leave Tom wondering which way Chakotay’s heart will howl.

Silver Rose

When the silver-haired Indian brings Tom Paris to his run-down ranch, he believes that the old scout is senile. Certain that the Indian will bring harm to himself, Tom follows the man into a thunderstorm and back to wild days of his youth in the Old West of the United States.

The dread of all his enemies and the desire of many men and women, Chakotay does not stand a chance against the spunky beauty who has traced him through time. And after one passion-drenched night, Chakotay is ready to surrender his heart to the most tempting spitfire anywhere in time.

Awaken, My Love

Bold and fearless, Chakotay rules his domain with an iron hand but nothing short of the Duma’s magic will bring his warring people the peace they seek. He claims he has need of Tom Paris-a handsome beauty and the last of the Duma-for his sorcery alone, yet inside his powerful chest stirs an unexpected yearning to savor the charms of the sorcerer, to sample his sweet innocence. And as Tom wove his silken spells to ensnare the leader, Chakotay battles to vanquish a power like which he has never encountered-the power of Tom’s love.

Magnolia Heat

A magic doll and her magic spell send corporate president, Tom Paris from the decaying Southern museum to the Old South and a true Southern gentleman who shows him the magic of love.

The Far Away Star

Chakotay is enchanted by the courageous starship messenger who saved his life. But he cannot permit anyone even the messenger from the mission that has brought him from a distant world-not even the proud and passionate man who can offer him a love capable of bridging the stars.

Emerald Dreams

Cunning and fierce, Chakotay runs into an unexpected setback while searching the jewel that destroys his futuristic world, a blond beauty that rouses his untested desire. Tough and independent, Tom Paris longs to give in to his smoldering ardor until he discovers that his love for Chakotay can’t ever be unless one of them sacrifices everything for the other.

Rainbow Dreams

As an outsider in the rainbow crystal city, Chakotay dreams of the day when he can return to his people and home on the outside in the vast plains until the day he is drawn irresistibly to Tom Paris. But Tom must chose between the fierce ambitions that would make his dreams with Chakotay impossible or a future with the handsome dreamer who can make his wildest dreams come true.

Dark Rogue

Tom is sent in to infiltrate the Black Spider’s pirate operation and soon finds that he is in an impossible situation. He is handpicked by Spider as a suitable “pet” for his son and Tom has to win Chakotay’s love or lose his own life. But once Tom has initiated Chakotay into the delights of lovemaking, he knows that he can never turn Chakotay over to the authorities because he has found a vulnerable powerful heart within the dark rogue.

Misty Star

Dedicated to persevering the old ways of his people, Chakotay has led the life of a recluse. He had never seen such a man as the ravishing Tom Paris who sweeps into his bedroom one evening and changed his life forever. Very uninhabited and daring, Tom sets out to broaden Chakotay’s viewpoint but he never expects that the area he will be most interested in exploring is his own sensitive slim body. As their bodies unite in an explosive ecstasy, Tom and Chakotay discover a whole new world together where they can soar amongst the misty stars.

For All That We Need

After nearly drowning trying to save a client, musician Tom Paris wakes up in New Orleans’s finest brothel run by the mother of the city’s most virile man on the eve of the South’s Civil War. Unknown if he will ever make it back to his own time, Tom gambles his heart on a love that might end as quickly as it began.

Heart’s Thief

Even though Chakotay is the finest male specimen that Tom has ever seen, it is not his job to admire the nude body but to discover the lair where his fellow outlaws hide. Never does Tom imagine that when Chakotay escapes he will be taken as his hostage or that he will fulfill his wildest dreams in those golden arms.

The Fire Crystal

Following a hopeless search for the Fire Crystal to help save his planet, a naive Tom is in need of help. Chakotay with his warrior skills and raw strength seems to be the answer to his prayers but the warrior is also a slave and that threatens Tom. Tom will learn in Chakotay’s golden arms that love can break all bonds.

Mystery Tryst

After the death of his father to the Cardassians, Chakotay can lose himself in swirling dreams of a blue-eyed lover who calls to him from across the stars. But Chakotay will not be happy until he unravels the mystery of his arrival at Tom’s home world and whether they will share merely a brief tryst or be together for all time.

Tears of Time

Swept into the past of his ancestor, Samuel Paris, Tom relives a glorious night of sweet ecstasy with Chakotay. They never guessed that their love will have the power to cross the ages. While caught between visions of a distant desire and a trouble filled reality full of betrayal, Tom seeks out the answers that will set him free and that only can be found in the tender embrace of two men who live centuries apart.

Love Among the Stars

For Chakotay, the assignment should be relatively simple. Any Maquis warrior can take a helpless slave to safety in exchange for valuable information against the mighty Federation. However his captive is fiery as supernova and as radiant as a sun, Tom Paris is no mere slave. Even while he races across the galaxy to save his doomed world, Chakotay must battle a burning desire that will take him to the burning stars and beyond.

To order one of these and more exciting stories from the Voyager archives, especially from the Delta Quadrant Romance Series consult the Intrepid Publishing Company for permission to download them.

Enjoy!

The End


	2. Delta Quandrant Romance Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THIS IS JUST A FICTIONAL STORY LIST. THERE IS NO INTEPRID PUBLISHING COMPANY AND THE STORIES LISTED ARE JUST IDEAS LIKE YOU FIND IN THE BACK OF A ROMANCE NOVEL!!!  
> Summary: The archives of Voyager has led to the sudden interest in the romance stories written while they were lost…Preview the list to see which story you would like to order and read…I have found another list of the romance stories written while the crew was in the Delta Quadrant…

Dark Mist

He rode out of the Dorvan mist, a dark figure on a dark horse. Was he a living breathing man or a nightmarish vision conjured up by his fearful imagination and dreams of a unloving lonely future? Fascinated, yet repelled by the dark figure, Tom finds himself swept up in a fast and furious courtship. Yet even as the luscious lips set fire to his heart, Tom can only wonder if Chakotay is the love of his dreams or the embodiment of all his fears. 

The Ghost of Maquis Cave

The dark stranger accosted Tom amidst the pounding of the surf of the sea and the whipping winds of Maquis Cave, “I have no conscience.” Taunting the young man with the legends of the cave, Captain Chakotay accuses him of being seduced. Little does he know that Tom Paris has come to the desolate planet to escape his past reputation on Earth. But Tom’s troubled mind is seeing hallucinations at every turn: a ghostly woman in white, the eerie cry of an abandoned child. Is his imagination his own enemy or the all tempting promise of a love as wild and remorseless as the sea?

The Arrangement

Tom Paris left his father’s home as a confused lonely boy of fifteen. He returns as a man—handsome, confident and sure of his own destiny. And the last thing he will tolerate is a marriage of convenience, arranged by his father to right the past wrongs. Chakotay of Dorvan had broken his heart once before. Now only a declaration of forever love would convince him to join Chakotay at the altar!

Flight of Fancy

Killing a man in self-defense left Tom Paris no choice but to flee Earth when the evidence pointed to murder. While sneaking aboard a private shuttle using his manly charms he was stunned when the dark haired, dark eyed pilot, Chakotay stepped into the cockpit. The frightened young man was soon swept up into a whirlwind of passion that was just a prelude to a lifelong love.

Tom’s Kiss

As a young man, Tom spent his time racing, studying and roaming San Francisco with his fellow cronies. At nineteen the blond beauty was married to a complete stranger. The hot-tempered young man vowed to his escape his new mate never realizing that the dark stranger would use sweet chains of ecstasy to keep him from ever wanting to leave!

Glorious Splendor

By day, Tom Paris questioned his decision to stay in his husband’s world and his Maquis activities. But by night, when Chakotay takes Tom in his strong muscular arms, taking him to the heights of glorious rapture, Tom knows he could never live without him.

Paradise

Broke and alone on the frontier, the young and handsome Tom Paris finds work as a mysterious masked dancer “Crystal Blue” on the planet of Paltros VI in the capital city of New Tacoma’s notorious White Crystal Palace. There he falls in love with a handsome, wealthy Maquis Chakotay, a man knows he could never trust as Tom Paris but who Tom can’s resist making him his lover and reveling in love’s Paradise.

Star Jewel

Hot tempered Chakotay of Dorvan V had long planned for the total humiliation of Tom Paris, the son of his most hated enemy. He would make the younger man his lowly bedchamber slave – but he never suspected that Tom would become master of his heart, his most treasured Star Jewel.

Blue Fire

When his sister died for loving the handsome Tom Paris, Chakotay swore to find the killer by seducing the gorgeous gigolo who had lured her to her death. But once the blond man surrendered all that he sought, Chakotay’s lust for revenge changed to the desire for unrestrained fire of love.

The Last Lie

When Chakotay agreed to wed Tom Paris, he wanted nothing more than to gain access to his new spouse’s inheritance. But than he saw the tall blond and the dark-eyed beauty knew that he would never be able to escape the rapture of his kiss and hungrily match his relentless ardor for life!

Starlight Ecstasy

Cold hearted heir Tom Paris swore that Star Fleet Command’s most successful Starship Captain Chakotay would never win his money or his heart. But before he could refuse him, he was shamelessly clasped against Chakotay’s muscular chest and quite willing for the sweet agony of his caress.

Ravens’ Star

The son of a high ranking Star Fleet officer and his low born mistress, Tom believes that he is doomed to marry a simple drudge. A desperate ruse sweeps the restless boy from his village on Paltros IV to a faraway star. On this new planet, Tom poses as the betrothed of a wealthy lord trying to deny the desire the tall dark-eyed man rouses in his soul. As a warrior in the Maquis and a conqueror in love, Chakotay of Dorvan V is all that Tom has ever dreamed of in a husband. But the more Tom’s passion flares for the warrior that has captured his heart, the more he dreads that he will be cast aside if Chakotay ever finds out the truth about him.

Dark Star Savage

Lt. Tom Paris is sent to the Federation frontier to find Commander Chakotay from Star Fleet who disappeared during an attack by renegade Maquis. But the only thing that Tom discovers is that Amal Kotay, a bounty hunting rogue who takes great pleasure in living in the back on the local whorehouse a massive scar dominating one side of his rugged face. Tom is convinced that Amal is the missing officer and tries to show him the truth while yearning to be caressed by this bounty hunter. This virile hunter who will show him the power and passion of the Dark Star’s Savage.

Ruffian

Despite pressure from his parents, Tom Paris does not wish to rush into a marriage with one of the insipid friends that he hangs around with. Since the Admiral is applying the pressure for the good of the legacy, Tom gives his hand to Commander Chakotay. The gallant officer is everything that Tom wants in his husband: he is charming, very handsome with his good dark looks to offset the blond of Tom, dashing and very imaginary. Happy to be married to a fictitious husband, Tom is very surprised when the real Commander Chakotay appears on the scene and claims Tom for his own. Determine not to reveal his secrets, Tom doesn’t count on being swept up in the best intrigue of all: their explosive passionate love.

 

To order one of these and more exciting stories from the Voyager archives, especially from the Delta Quadrant Romance Series consult the Intrepid Publishing Company for permission to download them.

Enjoy!

The End


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archives of Voyager has led to the sudden interest in the romance stories written while they were lost…Preview the list to see which story you would like to order and read…I have found another list of the romance stories written while the crew was in the Delta Quadrant…This is the third list of stories found since the Voyager’s main frame was downloaded into Star Fleet’s main frame. 
> 
> NOTE: If one of the ideas gives you an idea for a story, just ask to use the idea and maybe a little bit of credit!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THIS IS JUST A FICTIONAL STORY LIST. THERE IS NO INTEPRID PUBLISHING COMPANY AND THE STORIES LISTED ARE JUST IDEAS LIKE YOU FIND IN THE BACK OF A ROMANCE NOVEL!!!

Get Carried Away in the Delta Quadrant Time Romance Series!!!

Star Shadows

In this dramatic space tale of love and betrayal, Chakotay is bent on revenge for the wrongs done to his family and planet when he unexpectedly finds love with a handsome widower named Tom Paris.

The Call of Destiny

A simply delightful time-travel romance about a modern-day Star Fleet Officer, Commander Chakotay, who will go any distance-even to the rugged mountains of Colorado in the mid-1800’s to find his soul mate.

From The Past

When Tom Paris moves to Dorvan V to pick up the pieces of his life, he finds the perfect house waiting for him. Soon Tom wonders if he has wandered into a waking nightmare, where someone is willing to do anything to hide a shameful past-even to commit murder.

Tommy Paris Got Married 

A contemporary spicy romance. Chakotay of Dorvan Five knows deep down that Tommy Paris is up to no good. But how can he ignore the fire in his blood at the mere thought of Tommy’s kisses?

Danger: The Past 

It was a fantasy come true being rescued by the gorgeous Star Fleet Officer Commander Chakotay thought single parent Tom Paris. Despite their mutual attraction, Tom senses that Chakotay is holding back. Now it’s Tom’s turn to rescue Chakotay-from the danger of his past!

Wild Rose 

Torn from his carefree city life, Tom Paris is angry at the hypocrisy of the arrogant Star Fleet Officer who wishes to seduce him. But Captain Chakotay is determined to have him at any cost, even if it cost’s him his beloved starship. As the Maquis rebellion whirls around them threatening their lives, Tom and Chakotay find strength together in the healing power of their love.

Bent on Hell 

When Tom Paris’ widowed mother starts running around the planet Earth with shuttlecraft daredevil Kolopak, Tom is confronted by Kolopak’s angry son. There’s instant attraction between the two as Chakotay quickly gets under Tom’s skin and Tom is not exactly displeased with it!

Blue Bewitching 

He had broken Chakotay’s heart once before, but Tom Paris is a bewitching young man that Chakotay of Dorvan cannot deny. And when he saunters back into San Francisco that he had left as wanted man years earlier, Tom will do whatever it takes to make the handsome rouge his own.

The Secret Fire

From the tempestuous passion at their first meeting on the Starship Voyager, theirs was a fever that carried on their adventures to the power of undeniable love.

Hearts Afire

Enemies in an age of the Cardassian War, Chakotay met Tom in a refugee camp and promptly abducted him showing him that they were lovers in passion’s timeless battle.

So Wild The Heart

While searching for his father in Cardassian Territory, Tom puts his faith in Chakotay-little dreaming of the deep dark secret that burned in his soul or the fires in his heart that Tom alone could ignite.

Where Love Waits

The demands of past hatreds and terrible misunderstandings tear Chakotay and Tom apart again and again. Until one consequence will they learn the truth that only love can bring.

The Dorvan Rose

Even through their families were bitter enemies, Federation versus Maquis, nothing could distract Chakotay and Tom Paris from their passion. They raged against the one truth they both feared to admit and unable to deny!

Voyager’s Wildfire

Commander Chakotay had no time for the spoiled innocent Tom Paris. But when innocent blue eyes haunted his dreams at night, Chakotay knew that he had to take Tom and satisfy his desire. Tom never dreamed that they would be carried away in the wildfire of their love!

 

Enjoy!

The End


End file.
